


Baby Blues

by becsbunker



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 21:43:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16751995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/becsbunker/pseuds/becsbunker
Summary: You and Dean struggle to come to terms with your current situation





	Baby Blues

[Originally posted by demondetoxmanual](https://tmblr.co/Z2gk_x2XTISO4)

It was gone midnight when Dean came back to the bunker to find you sitting in the kitchen, eating from a large bowl of chips sat in front of you. 

“Hey, I didn’t expect you to be up,” he greeted, almost sheepishly as he made his way to the fridge, grabbing a much needed bottle of water after his night out drinking.

You raised a questionable eyebrow at him. His hair was mussed, and you smelt the distinct fragrance of women’s perfume as he’d walked past you. You felt underlying jealousy grow inside you. 

You could simply blame the hormones, but who were you kidding?

“Well, unlike  _some,_  I can’t go out drinking and getting laid.”

“I didn’t get laid,” he huffed, taking a long swig of the water before joining you at the table, perching himself on the edge. 

“You still getting pains?” he asked, concern etching his features. 

Both of you knew this wasn’t the best scenario to be in. You and Dean were barely friends as it was, always butting heads and arguing whenever you happened to be in the same town, on the same case. Then one day Sam called up out of the blue, asking if you could help with the British men of letters fiasco. 

After that near death experience, you ended up celebrating with everyone - having a few too many beers and ending up in between the sheets with Dean Winchester himself. As much as you didn’t see eye to eye with the guy most the time, you couldn’t deny that you enjoyed yourself that night. 

And the night after. And the night after that.

It soon became a habit. A very fun habit, but also a habit that soon brought the two of you tumbling back to reality when you discovered you were pregnant. 

 Giving a shrug, you pushed the half eaten bowl of chips away from you. “Not as bad. Just got a banging headache that won’t seem to budge,” you told him.

Dean tilted his head to the side.  **“You could try and sleep it off?”**  he suggested.

You scoffed, abruptly getting to your feet and purposely making the chair legs scrape against the kitchen floor. What the hell did he think you’d been trying to do while he was out swooning over anything with a pulse?

 **“I don’t think that will change the fact that I’m carrying your child, sorry,”** you bit back.

Dean rolled his eyes, throwing his hands up in the air in exasperation as you stormed out of the room. 

“That’s not what I meant!” he called after you.

~~~~~

You spent the next half of the day in bed suffering from pregnancy sickness and Jack stayed by your side, trying to distract you in any way he could think of. He even resulted in making shadow puppets across the walls, earning a tired smile from you as you rubbed your swollen belly. 

“I think they like that,” you told him, feeling the baby kick.

Jack beamed back at you. “Really? I can’t wait to meet her.”

“Her?” you questioned. “Can you tell that it’s a girl?”

“I can,” Jack gave a sheepish smile, admiring your belly. “She’s lucky to have parents like you and Dean.” 

You sniffed, wiping away the fallen tears that had rolled down your cheeks. Jack looked at you, his face falling and eyebrows furrowed with worry. 

“I’m sorry, Y/N, - I didn’t mean to make you cry,” he apologised.

You shook your head. “No. No, it isn’t- it’s happy tears,” you reassured him, resting a hand over his. “Thank you for being such a good friend, Jack. You’re like the little brother I never got.” 

He smiled at that. “So, I will be Uncle Jack?”

“It has a ring to it, I guess.”

The two of you looked over to the door where Dean was now stood, a grocery bag in his arms. 

“Hey kid, could you give us a minute?” he said to Jack, who gave you a quick glance before leaving the room. 

 Dean walked over and sat on the bed, placing the bag on the floor. “So, I, uh, got you some bath salts and bubble bath. Thought maybe you deserved something fancier than the soap we have here.” 

You gave a small smile. “You sure know the way to a girls heart, Winchester. Is this your way of apologising?”

He scratched at the scruff over his face before replying, “I am sorry for being such a dick. I just- this is kinda crazy, for both of us. I mean, the only time we’ve ever been in a room together without arguing was when we were-”

“-fucking each other’s brains out?” you finished his sentence, making him choke out a laugh.

“Wow. Uh, yeah,” Dean rubbed a hand over the back of his neck. “Truth is, I don’t hate you as much as I make out. In fact, it’s pretty much the opposite. I really fucking like you, Y/N.” 

You couldn’t help but stare at him in shock. “You- wait, really? You’re not just saying that because you got me knocked up?” 

“No. I mean it,” he said sincerely, gently linking his fingers with yours, his eyes searching your face for any signs of disagreement.

“Huh, I thought it was just me with these growing feelings,” you admitted, happily intertwining your hand in his, your heart racing in your chest. 

“We’ve done this all a bit backwards, haven’t we?” you huffed a laugh, still in shock with the sudden turn of events.

“This is us, sweetheart. We never do things easy.” 

“True,” you agreed. “Well, how about you run me a bubble bath and we can talk about us, you know, whatever  _us_  is.”

Dean smiled, his features softening as genuine happiness washed over him. 

“I like that plan,” he stood up, pressing a kiss to your forehead before grabbing the bag and heading to the bathroom connected to your room.

“Oh, also, the baby is a girl,” you called out and Dean immediately leaned around the door to look at you, surprise across his face at your revelation. 

“Jack told me,” you explained. “That means you lose the bet you made with Sammy.”

“Son of a bitch,” Dean groaned, earning a laugh from you.


End file.
